Always 30DaysOtp Challenge
by Misahi Kenta
Summary: Pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntos. Ellos se aman y nadie puede negarlo. [Colección de Drabbles o Viñetas] [MiSawa/MiyuSawa]
1. Ventajas

**Promt:** Día 1-Tomarse de las manos

 **Challenge:** 30DaysOtp

 **Título:** Ventajas

 **Autor:** Misahi Kenta (Alezea Ross)

 **Resumen:** Todo tenía sus ventajas, sobretodo una relación como la de ellos. Aunque a veces se cuestionarán sobre ellas.

 **Pareja:** MiSawa.

 **Palabras:** 585

 **Advertencia:** Fluff sin sentido(?

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace no es mío, porque si lo fuera el MiSawa sería canon plz. Pero canon con todas sus letras. 7u7

* * *

 **N/A:** Bieeeeen, como dice arriba, he decidido entrar en ese reto de los 30 Días, me parecieron divertidos las promts y, pues, todo por la Otp. XD

Como decía, lo más probable es que suba una promt cada día, serán drabbles o viñetas, sueltas o continuas (yo señalaré ello), lo máximo que demoraría en subir sería dos días, después de todo son treinta días, el termino de esta historia deberá ser el 5 de agosto. XD Ahora sí, lean~

* * *

Piel ligeramente callosa, debido a la constante práctica; dedos largos, casi delicados; palma cálida y reconfortante: así sentía Kazuya la mano del número dieciocho de Seidou, al tocarse con la suya.

Era increíble —para alguien como él— notar tantos detalles de algo que consideraría insignificante. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y él tenía plena conciencia de qué era, pero prefirió no nombrarla, se engañó dando una excusa tonta y lo dejó pasar.

 _Amor._

Bien, tal vez él lo dejó pasar, pero su conciencia no. Sí que era odiosa como el mismo. En fin, qué más daba si admitía que estaba atrapado en las redes del amor, qué más daba si estaba loco por un chico, qué más daba si ese chico era su pitcher favorito —obviamente, nunca le diría esto—, que más daba si ese chico fuera un idiota sin remedio, que más daba si ese era un escandaloso…

«Oh, Dios, qué patético. Genial, realmente genial, me enamoré de la persona menos pensada y más idiota de Japón», pensaba lastimero.

Aunque… estar con Sawamura tenía sus ventajas, pequeñas, y tal vez raras, pero ventajas a fin de cuentas. Podían conversar de béisbol cuanto quisieran, podían mejorar como batery, podía observar sus lindos sonrojos cada que le decía una perversión o palabra cursi, podía sentir su calidez al abrazarlo, podía sentir sus manos aferrarse a su espalda, podía besarlo cuanto quisiera… de forma suave, lenta, o más rápida, apasionada…, podía escuchar sus ge-

«Para, o tendrás un problemilla ahora», gracias a Dios su parte racional le advirtió el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos. No quería ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido. Y menos ahora, que se supone debería estar escuchando a su escandaloso novio parlotear de alguna idiotez.

—Y así fue como aprendí a lanzar tan genial desde antes de conocerte. Ey, Miyuki Kazuya, ¡¿me estás escuchando?! —Lo sabía, había dicho alguna idiotez, y él ni lo oyó.

—Sí, sí. Que yo recuerde tus lanzamientos eran horribles. Pésimo control, lentas y se desviaban en cualquier dirección. Tienes suerte de haberme conocido en aquel entonces. —Una pequeña burla no hacía daño, además decía la verdad.

—E…, eso… —Oh, a este tipo de ventaja se refería. Aquel tierno sonrojo que notaba en el rostro del menor no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Vamos a casa. —Con su mano entrelazada en la otra, jaló al pitcher en dirección de los dormitorios. Debían llegar ya.

—Pe…, pero, Kazuya, ¡no me quiero ir aún! Oye, ¡escúchame! ¡ _Bakayuki_!

—Si no quieres que te haga «eso» aquí mismo, frente a varias personas, deberías callar y seguirme. —No necesitaba explicar que era «eso», Eijun sabía a la perfección su significado—. Después de todo es tu culpa.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —No negaba que tras dichas palabras de parte su novio, un estremecimiento abarcó su cuerpo, pero él no tenía culpa de nada; eso era lo malo de estar con un pervertido.

—Claro que sí. —Alzó la mano libre y acarició con una ternura poco común de su personalidad la mejilla suave de su pequeño, causando un sonrojo mayor al anterior—. Ese sonrojo anterior fue demasiado para mí, y este de ahora… —acercó sus labios al oído contrario, y susurró con voz ronca—: es demasiado provocador. Quiero estar contigo ahora.

Lo había logrado, Eijun «ni corto, ni perezoso » corrió de la mano con el catcher hacia su cuarto. Otro día se lo pagaría con creces, pero ahora…, ahora realmente tenía que llegar allí.

«Sí, es definitivo, estar con Eijun poseía sus ventajas».

* * *

 **N/A:** Como dije, me redimí del OS anterior y escribí fluff con toques de perversión. 7u7 Plz, todas sabemos cómo es Miyuki, siempre me lo he imaginado como alguien muy pervertido. XD

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos mañana~

Byebye~


	2. Era lo mejor

**Promt:** Día 2-Dándose arrumacos

 **Challenge:** 30DaysOtp

 **Título:** Era lo mejor

 **Autor:** Misahi Kenta (Alezea Ross)

 **Resumen:** A veces solo estar abrazado o acariciarse con tu pareja…, era lo mejor. Y cómo no, esos momentos íntimos demostraban el verdadero amor mutuo.

 **Pareja:** MiSawa.

 **Palabras:** 584

 **Advertencia:** Más fluff sin sentido y toques pervertidos. Plz, ya sabemos cómo es Miyuki.

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace no es mío, porque si lo fuera el MiSawa sería canon plz. Pero canon con todas sus letras. 7u7

* * *

 **N/A:** Gomeeeeeeen, debí haber subido esto ayer, pero tuve un problema con el internet. -.- Hoy también subiré el del día tres, pero dentro de horas después. u

Sin más que decir, lean y disfruten~

* * *

—Kazuya, no.

—Oi, hazme ca…, caso…

—Ka…, Kazu…, ya… No…

—He… di.., dicho… ¡que no! —Una golpe en las partes bajas siempre funciona si quieres quitar a tu pareja calenturienta de encima—. ¡Eres sordo, o qué! ¡Dije no! ¡No tengo ganas, _Bakayuki_!

—E…, Eijun… eres… cruel… —Miyuki poco podía hacer para aliviar aquel dolor tan agobiante, así que solo se quedó tendido en el piso de su dormitorio.

—Jum, es tu culpa. Catcher pervertido. —Un lindo puchero se divisó en el rostro del castaño, uno que hizo pensar seriamente a Kazuya si valía la pena ser golpeado, de nuevo, por querer abalanzarse contra el menor.

«Bien dicen que el no arriesga, no gana», pensaba lujurioso el de gafas.

—Eijun —llamó desde el suelo al zurdo—, ¿me ayudas? —Extendió una mano en su dirección y esperó, de todas formas sabía que lo ayudaría. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, y aunque este tuvo sus dudas, tomó su mano, pero antes de qué se diera cuenta ya se encontraba al lado del catcher, quien sostenía una mirada burlona.

—¡Oi! ¿¡Qué planeas?! ¡Ya te dije que no-

Unos labios suaves y cálidos interrumpieron sus quejas en menos de un segundo; habían pasado solo unos minutos, pero —con cierta vergüenza— admitía que extrañaba un beso suyo. Lento, dulce y profundo, amaba cuando Kazuya lo besaba así, en esos pocos momentos era cuando más sentía el amor del contrario a su persona. Era delicado, pero a la vez apasionado, algo que al terminar, su cabeza daba vueltas por el esfuerzo hecho.

Lo cual pasaría justo ahora, debía parar el beso ya o las cosas se saldrían de control. Casi con renuencia, separó sus labios de los de su pareja y tomó aire, necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

—Hmm, yo quería seguir…, Bakamura. —Bien, Miyuki tocó un nervio, y lo sabía, pero le encantaba molestar a su novio. Su forma de decir que para él era el único. Sí, es una forma muy retorcida de demostrarlo, pero así es su personalidad.

—¡No me llames así, estúpido Miyuki! —Humo imaginario salía por los oídos del menor, para Kazuya, aquello era parte de su encanto—. ¡Pues yo no! Sé cómo eres, estúpido pervertido.

—Ouch. He sido insultado muchas veces hoy. ¿Piedad? —habló en son sarcástico.

—¡Deja de burlarte de m- —Un simple roce de labios, la forma más rápida de callar a alguien.

—Me encantas, ¿sabes? —Tomate. A eso se le podría comparar el rostro de Sawamura. Kazuya moría internamente por lo que veía—. Tal vez no seas el más listo… —Dejó una caricia en su mejilla.

—¡Oye!

—Ni el más tranquilo… —Otra caricia más, esta vez en su brazo.

—O…, oi…

—Mucho menos el mejor pitcher… —Bajó más y acarició despacio aquella cintura que lo enloquecía.

—¡Ey!

—Pésimo control… —Sostuvo la cintura firme y lo acercó de a poco.

—Ka…

—Bolas lentas… —Más cerca.

—zu…

—Errores al primer lanzamiento… —Mucho más cerca.

—ya…

—Pero por eso y más, te amo. —Distancia perfecta.

—Yo también… te amo —suspiró sobre el rostro del contrario. Enroscó sus brazos en la espalda y acomodó la cabeza en la zona del pecho. Frotó apenas la nariz contra la curvatura del cuello de su catcher y quedó ahí. A la vez que Miyuki —con una sonrisa tierna— le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras que entrelazaba las piernas de ambos. Menos distancia no hacía daño.

«Ah, tan cálido», pensaban felices ambos, y cómo no, a veces solo estar abrazado o acariciarse con tu pareja…, era lo mejor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy segura que ustedes pensaron que al comienzo del drabble los iba a trollear y hacer pasar esos sonidos por otra cosa, ¿no? 7u7 Pues, no. :D Trolleé a los trollers. XD Eso hubiera pasado, sino fuera por la terquedad de Ei-chan. ewe

Bueno, como habrán notado los drabbles que han ido leyendo siempre tienen algo de un Miyuki pervertido, y tal vez a alguien les aburra, pero piensen… ¿si ese odioso catcher (todo con amor) no le dijera cosas pervertidas a Ei-chan, creen que sería él? Pues yo no. Así que sólo esperó que comprendan el porqué y no se sientan cansadas de este Miyuki. :3

Oh, y lamento no haber respondido reviews, justo ahora lo haré. ^^

Gracias a todos los que leen, agregan a favoritos y follows, los loveo. 3

Byebye~


End file.
